


Sanders sides shorts.

by MarvellouslyObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellouslyObsessed/pseuds/MarvellouslyObsessed
Summary: just some random ass shorts inspired by actually good and funny Tik Toks. (No shade thrown here ladies and gents just facts. *sips tea*)





	1. It’s Britney bitch

[Summary: Remy “sleep” Sanders and Remus “imagination” Sanders love to embarrass their siblings with how extra they are.]

Another day of school was over with. Thank. God. You and Virgil were walking a in comfortable silence down the concrete staircase and towards the parking lot, mentally prepesring yourselves for what was to come speeding down the road sooner or later. 

Finally breaking the comfortable silence, the brunette, anxiety ridden male asked “Remy picking you up?” Scanning his brown eyes to and fro across the parking lot, looking for a specific something that had him on edge every time without fail. “He didn’t leave any room for objections of any kind. He was never one for listening to others most of the time.” You grumbled under your breath, mouth morphing into an frown as your eyes rolled at how dramatic and extra Remy can be without even trying...which was all the time.

(I bet the man has a mini fridge of ‘pumpkin spiced depressions’ and a wardrobe of clothing that consisted of black leather jackets, white shirts and black pants.) 

“What about you virg? Is Deceit picking you up again?” You asked this time, looking out the side of your eye at him for his reaction of tucking his hood over his head, shoving his hands into his black hoodie as his face contorted into a pout and narrowed eyes, finally responding albeit with reluctant hesitance. “Not today (y/nn)...he got called into work today to cover someone’s shift so my other brother, Remus, is picking me up today.” Just as you or anyone in fact were about to say anything the sound of screeching of tyres on tarmac when turning a corner at breakneck speeds like maniacs catching everyone’s attention as a black car and silver car raced down the road, tearing up the tarmac as they went and into the available parking spaces several feet in front of you with two differentiating music blasted to the max out of the speakers muffled by the cealed windows didn’t help the situation either. It just gave them more attention then not. 

The passenger side window rolled down to reveal the man behind the wheel as just dance by Lady GaGa was now audible for all to hear. “It’s Britney bitch.” Stated the brunette male with the shades sassily, sipping a Starbucks latte before placing it back into the cup holder. “Get in girl, I’ve got a pumpkin spiced seasonal depression at home with your name on it. Then we’re going to take a nap for 3 hours, then we’re going down town to fucking party.” Rolling your eyes groaning at your brothers unhealthy obsession with a specific caffeine drink -that he would force down your throat at least once a week in hopes of making you like it as much as he did...you would never admit this to his face but it was working- and his tendency of going to sleep for minimal amount of time only to then go out with some friends downtown doing who knows what for the rest of the night. It really amazes you of how he’s not dead yet of exhaustion. “Alright Michael Scott lets go.” You turned your attention to Virgil who on the outside looked dead as a doorkob but was mentally stunned as clearly seen within his purple bangs concealed hazel eyes under the afternoon October sun. 

“See ya tomorrow Virg.” You said casually, tossing your bag and phone in through the window and onto the passenger seat before opening the door and getting in. “Later (y/n)” Virgil responded as he walked off to the car parked next to yours -that once the door was opened a fraction- blasted a base boosted rendition of that one cupcake lyric that goes ‘Hump me, Fuck me’ making your normally emotionally vacant friend flush at the cheeks in embarrassment as the male with the moustache and a single sliver strand of hair in the drivers seat laughed hysterically. 

{He has to be the other brother Virgil was on about.} You thought as your brother ignited the engine and taking off down the ink black tarmac not a second later, tyres squealing when he cutted a corner too soon.


	2. Romans’ accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman does some stupid shit that soon bites him in the ass in a sanders sides vid.

It was a stupid idea. 

Why he did it in that specific area when he could've done it in the backyard like anyone else was a mystery within itself. You guessed it was because Roman was bored beyond measure. 

You -at the time- were sat slouched against the brown sofa with Virgil 'panic at the everywhere' Sanders on your left and Remy 'pumpkin spice' Sanders on your right sipping from his translucent Starbucks cup whilst making a witty remark about pretty much every episode of Adventure Time you were watching, making Virgil roll his hazel darkshadowed eyes at in annoyance. It was blatantly obvious to see that the two sleep deprived sides didn't get on. (for reasons they decided to keep disclosed from you, Thomas and the sides for reasons unknown.) 

Remy would try and make you ditch Virgil and go with him at the ungodliness times down town with some of his friends until the early hours of the morning. You always declined since you loved your sleep but you loved Virgil -in the platonic sence- more, you've known him the longest time (4 years to be exact) so the chances of you leaving Virgil behind are slim to none. Which Remy reluctantly respected after the 6th time you've turned down an invite to a night in town.

As the episode you were watching went into commercials, you saw who else but prince Roman creeping clumsily down the stairs, shoulders hunched and holding something in his arms looking very suspicious. No one pipe up until he was already at the door, opening it as silently as he could while making a face. "Were do you think your going prince arrogant.?" Your statement made the personification of creativity jump like a cat and look to where you where sat as if he didn't see you, Virgil and Remy there before. (Which was probably true since he was always wandering off in his own mind to look around.) "And at 2pm? Gurl I thought a prince such as yourself needed beauty sleep as to remain the most handsome in all the land?" Remy added, looking him over behind his blacked out shades as he took an exaggerated sip from his Starbucks until there was pretty much nothing but raindrop amounts left. "You looking very sucpicous right now princey, you better start fessing up to preserve your image." Virgil added lastly as he started blankly at the vibrantly coloured and personalitied male, whiskey dark eyes almost burning holes into his fancy red sash. 

Roman was mentally sweating bullets profusely, his head working its hardest to come up with a great excuse as to why he was doing what he was currently doing without it sounding forced. Virgil could pretty much smell lies like a shark could smell blood. As if being under Remy's gaze wasn't uncomfortable enough, you pretty much a living breathing minor lie detector. 

When his brain couldn't come up with anything remotely useful due to be severely brain dead and tired the prince pouts and stomps his foot like a child who's parents denied him candy, unacceptably knowing that he had to tell the truth...even if it did sound like something he should've done in the daytime. He sighed, pinching the skin between his brows before answering "I-uh...I'm...doing the mentos in coke experiment in an alleyway not far from here as a safety precaution as ner-Logan would put it." He help up the tightly concealed plasticine bottle tightly as to not accidentally set it off within the house with the high possibility of breaking and or hurting someone in the process. 

You shared a look with Virgil and Remy before turning back to Roman only responding with this. "don't say I didn't told you so when you come back with a black eye from the bottle ricocheting back at you." Roman looked falsely offended with a hand on his chest and a wide eyed expression as he dramatised "moi? Get hurt by this?!" He faked laughed as he waves the bottle frantically in the air, the sloshing of the sugary substance being vaguely heard over the drowning sound of the last few adverts before the next episode came on. "Prosperous! How weak do you take me (y/n)!? I'm offended you'd even think that. I'll have you know that I've slained monsters and enemies alike without breaking a sweat so what makes you think a plastic bottle of a sugary concoction combined with some breath refreshments could lay a scratch on me?" Roman ranted for what felt like 7 minutes before finishing the conversation but saying "don't bother answering that question my quest awaits!" After that he was out the door before you could pitch your reasoning why this was a considerably bad idea. 

There was a beat of silence before Remy pipes up. "He's going to get a black eye for sure sis." Drinking his magically refilled Starbucks like it was never empty.  
"Oh most definitely" Virgil added, toying with his sleeves as you three turned your eyes back to the illuminating tv like everything that previously played out before you didn't exist the second the Adventure Time theme blasted through the speakers. 

It took no less then around 15 minutes for a blur of red white and gold to come bursting through the door and then bolting up the stairs before anyone got a word in, the only thing you could make out from the blur was that the bottle was disposed of and he was holding a hand to his right eye. Virgil and Remy -surprisingly- went to bed but you stayed up a little later for Roman, I mean as much as you head butted with each other that doesn't mean you don't care about each other. There was one time where Roman stayed up waiting for you -even though you specifically told him not to- when you were coming back from a friends house which you thought was absolutely sweet of him.  
"I tried to warn him" you muttered to yourself, sleepily yawning, as you stretched your arms towards the sky, groaning in relief when they popped. Then you proceeded to throw a comfy blanket over your body and rested your head on a couch pillow, out likes light, dreaming about Roman with an black eye and how much of a blow to his ego it is. Smirking at the upcoming sanders sides video where you could most likely spill the beans, embarrassing the prefect prince in front of well...everyone. Which coincidently you'd be filming tomorrow. 

——timeskip to Sanders Sides Q&A———

One of the many fanders that submitted a #asksanderssides said they wanted to know about some embarrassing things that Thomas has done in the past, which ultimately got shut down by the sides -minus Patton who spilled the beans about him pissing himself- claiming they wouldn't say anything that'd betray his trust. This was the moment you've dreamt of last night. Your moment to embarrass Roman. 

Oh man Remus is going to have a field day with this. You thought as a mischievous smiles stretched upon your face as a twinkle ignited within your eyes that only Virgil could seem to have seen when he glanced your way, almost like he was telepathically connected to you. He nodded his head slightly, bitting back a smirk, indicating that if there was a time to spill it. It'd be now. You see that chance presenting itself before you and your taking it.

"I've got something juicy to spill, but it's not about Thomas but actually Roman." You spoke from your spot on the couch, Thomas, Patton and Logan looked at you expectantly with raised eyebrows and anticipated expressions they were keeping extremely under wraps -minus Patton...he's a ball of sunshine- Roman looked at you, face stark white as the same offended expression from last night came back upon his cocky face, screaming '(y/n) don't do it or else!' Already knowing he's getting his ass thrown under a bus.   
He waved his hands wildly in attempts to get you to stop talking but Virgil was giving you the opposite, he was encouraging you to shove princey under the bus, wanting to see his ego take a public beating. "Do enlighten us with your knowledge (y/n)." Logan cuts to the chase, lifting his slipping glasses back up his nose, folding his arms awaiting your response albeit patiently -meanwhile mentally he was practically screaming at you to speak more so he could finally have some dirt on Roman he could use when he steps out of line and calls him either 'nerdy wolverine' or 'Microsoft nerd'- "don't you dare (y/n). Think of all the things I've done for you in the past!" Roman tried to get through to you as to save his skin, his hand absentmindedly caressing the skin of his right eye gingerly. 

That fucker took too long to heal! He thought as he kept his whiskey eyes on you in a glare, which wasn't really working as you shrug your shoulders at him in false innocence before hauling yourself up from the couch and next to Thomas. "A couple nights ago me, Virgil and Remy were having a Adventure Time marathon and halfway through the commercials what do we see coming down the stairs thinking he was a sneak ninja-" 

"(Y/n) if you tell them, you...you are no longer welcomed to wear my baggy jumpers when it gets colder." Patton gasps in shock as he gazed shifted between Roman and you. You rolled your eyes "I steal vigils old jacket instead and some of Patton's jumpers, no biggie. As I was saying-" Roman groans and pleads for you to stop while your ahead were falling on deaf ears -"Roman was coming down the stairs like some wanna be sneak ninja, looking suspicious as ever. Virgil as a witness what did Roman confess to be doing at the time of night?" Rhetorically asking Virgil the emo nightmare with a flare for dark eyeshadow to finish the story for you, which he obliged as he smirks at the pouting Roman who was now aiming whiskey daggers at him in hopes of faltering the process of you two bruising his ego more then needed, which seemed to have no effect on him. "Princey tried to pull of the mentos in coke experiment in an alleyway not far from here as 'safety precaution' for the neighbours, only from what (y/nn) told me, was that 15 minutes later you returned with the bottle gone and a bruised right eye and an even more bruised ego that night." 

There was a best of silence before - not unexpectedly- Patton bursted out laughing at Romans' accident, pointing at his direction as he hunched over wheezing about 'Roman' and 'black eye' with his face turning cherry red from laughing so hard.   
Logan bite back a scoff, rolling his eyes as an exchange as he muttered under his breath "unbelievable." Meanwhile Thomas was trying to stop himself from breaking into a fit of laughter as he turned to you and mouthed slowly for you to understand properly. 'your dead you know that right?' Which you replied back with a careless shrug of the shoulders "so what, I tried to warn him but did he listen? No." The could be gayer male shook his chocolate brown fluffy hair playfully as he turned back to the laughing sides -minus Roman who was acting like a child- in front of him and yourself as happiness sparkled in his hazel nut eyes. 

Bonus: 

"(Y/N)! VIRGIL! ESPECIALLY YOU REMY! GET BACK HERE AND PAY THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR TREASON AGAINST ROYALTY!!!" Roman screeched as he chased after you, Virgil and Remy though the house with his iconic samurai sword held above his head with both hands that where turning whiter by the second.  
Meanwhile as for the others, even deceit and Remus who've overheard the whole ordeal in the darker parts of the house away from sight, they were watching on from the couch passing a ceramic bowl of popcorn to quench their hunger as they watched the chase continue. 

"I tried to warn her." Thomas said nonchalantly as Logan, Patton, deceit and Remus hummed in agreement, faces stuffed with popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make more so yeah...stay tuned.


End file.
